Heero Yuy
Character: Heero Yuy Series/Fandom: Gundam Wing Original or Alternate: Original Age: 17 Gender: Male Species: Human Journal: l1_01 (do not friend) Appearance: 5’5, with messy dark brown hair, strong features, and sharp cobalt blue eyes that miss nothing. He is rail thin, as if he is all muscle and sinew on bone. He was built to be fast, strong, and deadly, and it shows. He wears clothes similar to his Endless Waltz attire: tank tops or t-shirts and form fitting jeans. He has a lightweight dark blue denim jacket for milder weather and a dark brown Sherpa lined fleece coat in the cold. He normally wears sturdy dark colored boots or rugged sneakers. Personality: Heero is a dichotomy. He wiped away Relena’s tears while telling her he was going to kill her. He is cold, calculating and terse, seemingly heartless at times, but will suddenly and unexpectedly show great compassion. It is as if beneath the soldier’s exterior lies a kind, gentle soul, imprisoned by his own conditioning. That isn’t to say he’s at all safe. Far from it. He’s as dangerous as they come, and anyone who gets between him and the satisfactory completion of his “mission” will be very sorry for it. Once a mission has been accepted, he will do whatever is necessary to get the job done, whether it is butchering a fellow pilot’s gundam, blowing the hell out of an Oz base, or going under cover. His mission takes precedence over everything else, even (especially) his own life. He knows he is a weapon, and expects to be treated as such: used up then tossed aside. He has attempted to destroy himself both on the battlefield and off numerous times, but somehow fate has continued to intervene on his behalf. By Endless Waltz, he has learned a great deal about himself, and is on his way to perhaps finding his place in a more peaceful world, but he still has a long way to go--and he still isn’t safe! He does have some strange quirks: a deadpan sense of humor that appears at the strangest moments, plus a flare for the dramatic and aesthetic, as seen by the custom modifications he made to his own gundam (feathers and sparkles, oh my!). He was told by a mentor that when in doubt, go with his emotions, and oddly enough, has always tried to follow that piece of advice, even when it seems to others that he is feeling nothing at all. Abilities/Strengths: Heero Yuy is, as they say, a lean, mean gundam flying machine. He has been expertly trained in martial arts, weaponry of all kinds, piloting, driving, and even equestrian skills, espionage, demolition, and infiltration. And he is strong, able to bend metal bars with his bare hands and survive terrible injury. He has an incredibly high pain threshold, once even setting his own broken femur. He is also one of the few people able to overcome and command the difficult Zero System (the combat computer developed for Wing Zero, which interfaces with the pilot’s mind. Most users go completely insane, some die). He is incredibly thorough, seeing every mission through to completion, no matter what the cost. He also has a very analytical eye: he can size up a situation very quickly. He is also able to determine the strengths and weaknesses of others fairly easily (for example, he realized that of the five of them, Quatre was the natural leader). Though he might not consider it a strength, he does have an underlying compassion that breaks through from time to time. Weaknesses: Heero’s greatest weakness is that he just doesn’t understand himself or other humans very well. He has been trained as a soldier, and that’s about it. Love, friendship, compassion, even self-preservation, these things are foreign and unsettling to him, and when forced to face them, will often just shut down and turn away. His single-minded determination to complete the mission at all costs often makes him blind to the needs of others. He feels lost when there is no “mission” or cause to fight for. He struggles with the concept of a soldier with no battles to fight. If he is merely a weapon, what happens to him when the weapons are put aside? He struggles with these concepts, and it is a long, trying process to try and find his place in the universe. He has difficulty interacting with others on a purely social level, most often responding to small-talk with a stony glare. Still, he seems to have a strange weakness for both the irritating Relena Dorlian and the sometimes exasperating Duo Maxwell, liking them almost despite himself. Heero would say he has no physical weakness. He is strong, but his bones are not unbreakable. He is also not fully grown, so he still has the stature of a teenager, and the disadvantages that come with that. also have a personal theory that his “efficient” design and what must be a ultra-high metabolism will take a serious toll on his body in the long-term Something that I always thought could be a weakness: He appears to be an extremely sound sleeper, and can sleep anywhere (probably another result of his “efficient” design) though I am assuming that he can condition himself to awaken to certain stimuli. History: No one really knows to what lengths the nefarious Doctor J, under the orders of Dekim Barton, went in order to create the “perfect soldier.” Was he grown in a test tube? Was he simply bred for strength? Just how much genetic modification was performed? No one really knows the answers, but the result was supposed to be an emotionless, stone faced killing machine. A weapon, a living terminator, sent to bring down the Earth Sphere Government in a rain of blood and fire. Happily, the experiment did not co me to pass exactly as hoped, and though Heero Yuy is indeed frighteningly strong and wickedly trained, there remains within the perfect soldier a human soul, trapped and crippled by the cruel conditioning of his “creators.” There are rumors that the assassin Odin Lowe traveled with a small boy fitting Heero’s description years before Operation Meteor took place, but there has been no official confirmation that this is the same individual. Facts from the time before O.M. are spotty at best, though we know that Heero was trained and re-trained to be as efficient and cold as possible. When one of his early missions caused the death of civilians, including a little girl and her dog he had met before, he showed far too much pain and regret, and was sent back for more conditioning. Operation Meteor was originally designed as a plan to drop an entire space colony on the Earth, and in the terrible destruction that followed, the colonies would overthrow t he government using the super-weapons known as Gundams (basically a fighting robot or mobile suit, as they are known in this universe, built with the ultra-strong alloy known as gundanium and able to cause great destruction and take great punishment). The five scientists who had created the gundams and their pilots rebelled against this plan, and sent the gundams to Earth in a less destructive attack. The pilot from the L1 cluster, piloting Wing Gundam 01, is sent to Earth with the code-name Heero Yuy, after the name of the pacifist leader who had been assassinated fifteen years previously. What name he used before that is unknown; possibly, he didn’t have one at all. Heero didn’t even make it to Earth before a skirmish with Zech Marquis forced him to abandon his Gundam in the ocean. On the shore, he met Relena Dorlian, the bored teenage daughter of the diplomat to the colonies. She develops a strange fascination with him, even while he continually reminds her that he needs to kill her, since she knows far too much about him. The first gundam pilot he meets is Duo Maxwell, when Duo goes to salvage Heero’s gundam. In this second attempt to destroy himself, he is wounded and captured, and Duo breaks him out of the hospital. Heero then cannibalizes Deathscythe to repair Wing, much to Duo’s ire. After a disastrous attack on Oz, where all the pacifist representatives are killed, Heero travels with Trowa Barton, moving from survivor to survivor, offering his life for the life of their loved ones. In space, he goes under cover, breaking Duo out of confinement only to later be captured by Oz and used as an unwilling test pilot. He helps Trowa talk down the out-of-control Quatre Winner, and escapes back to Earth. He gets a hold of the deadly Wing Zero in one of his numerous battles with Zechs, and manages to return to space. In the ensuing chaos of the final battle Heero uses Wing Zero’s powerful twin buster rifle to save Earth from the falling space station Libra and win the day. Since that time, he has been wandering, trying to find a place for himself and watching over Relena from afar, from time to time meeting up with his fellow pilots. The last thing he remembers is investigating rumors that there is a military buildup somewhere in the colonies. Heero has a gap in his memory and lost time between then and coming to the ring, as if he was somewhere else between Earth and Phase, leaving him slightly older than he should be, with strange dreams and the memory of people he should never have met before. However, at this stage, he has given up trying to figure out what happened, and has thrown himself into trying to figure out the mystery of the ring.